Nada é para sempre
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Tudo corria bem até que Ed encontra uma garota pelo qual acha que se apaixona. E winry, como ficará nessa história?Resumo péssimo. Fic bem melhor! [EdxWin]
1. Decepção

Oiie!

Aqui está mais uma de minhas fics...Só que desta vez EdxWinry!

Bom... Esta fic já está pronta... E tem 6 capítulos...

Como eu sou bem legal vou postá-la de 2 em 2 capítulos!

Espero que gostem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O que foi Ed?- Perguntou uma jovem de cabelos compridos e loiros.

-Não é nada, Win!- Respondeu –É só que...

-É só que o que hein?

-Toda vez que você vem para a Cidade Central tem que comprar todas essas coisas?- Perguntava Ed enquanto segurava um monte de sacolas.

-É claro que sim! Aqui tem as melhores roupas, brincos... –Respondeu

Winry perto de chegar a mais uma loja.

Winry era uma amiga de Edward que veio o visitar na Cidade Central. Ele e seu irmão Al adoravam ter a companhia dela, porém sempre que vinha os visitar voltava para a sua cidade, Rizembool, cheia de sacolas de compras. Ed estava com tantas caixas que mal conseguia ver por onde estavam passando. Seguindo Winry, entrou em uma loja e esbarrou com uma garota, fazendo que tudo caísse no chão.

-Por quê você não olha por onde anda sua...- Antes que ele pudesse terminar, viu como a garota era e, ficou muito impressionado com sua beleza.

- Desculpe... – Respondeu a garota.

- Eu que peço desculpas! Qual é o seu nome?

- Me chamo Mya.

- É um prazer conhecê-la...sou Edward.

- Você é tão baixinho...- disse ela o ajudando a levantar.

- Quem aqui você disse que é um SUPER HIPER MEGA BAIXINHO QUE É DO TAMANHO DE UM GRÃOZINHO DE AREIA!

-Desculpe...- disse ela rindo.- não sabia que você era complexado.Antes que Ed pudesse retrucar a esse comentário Winry interrompeu:

-Se esqueceram de mim ou é só impressão?

- Ela é sua namorada? – Perguntou Mya.

- Não! Somos só amigos! –Ed fez questão de responder deixando Winry muito triste.

- Ah ta! Nesse caso que tal irmos tomar um lanche?- Perguntou Mya.

- Claro!- Respondeu Ed alegremente - Você não se importa de continuar as compras sozinha e voltar depois para casa não é Win?

-Não...- Disse Winry quase chorando - Divirta-se.

-Obrigado! Tchau.

-Tchau!

-Vamos Ed! - Disse Mya o puxando pelo braço.

Assim que Ed e Mya saíram da loja, Winry largou as compras na loja e saiu correndo desesperadamente. Correu tanto que esbarrou em alguém:

-Winry?- Disse a pessoa.- O que houve? E por que você está chorando?

-Tenente Hawkeye! Não houve nada eu juro!

- Então porque está chorando?

-É só pelo idiota do Ed! Eu não devia... Mas não consigo conter o que estou sentindo!

Naquela hora tinha começado a chover. E as duas correram para casa de Riza, que era a mais perto. Chegando lá as duas se secaram e a tenente ofereceu a ela um chá quente.

-Obrigada... –Disse Winry enquanto pegava a xícara.- Pelo menos essa chuva acaba com o encontro do Ed com aquela oferecida.

-Está assim porque o Ed está saindo com outra garota?

-Sim...

- Winry... Se eu ficasse no seu estado todas as vezes que o Mustang conquistasse alguém...Eu não iria viver um minuto sem chorar!

-Mas... –Tentou retrucar Winry

- Quando isso acontece... você tem que dar um tempo...parar de falar com o Ed!

- Eu estava querendo mesmo voltar para Rizembool!

- Lá em Rizembool você não vai conseguir afastar esses dois!

- Está dizendo que em casos extremos tenta afastar o Coronel Mustang de várias garotas?

- Quando ele saí com uma delas mais do que uma vez, já ponho meu plano em ação!

-Por essa eu não esperava!

-Então... Já decidiu o q você vai fazer?

-Acho que você tem razão... Lá em Rizembool não vou poder nem supervisioná-los... Quanto mais os afastar!

-Obrigado Tenente hawkeye!- Disse Winry já indo para a porta

-Winry… duas coisas.

-O quê é?

-Primeiro: eu já te pedi para você me chamar de Riza. E segundo: está um ENORME temporal lá fora!

-Eu sei! Por quê pergunta?

-Você está com um guarda-chuva na mão!

-Não pretendo tomar mais o seu tempo.

-Você não vai sair nessa chuva! Por quê não passa a noite aqui? Essa casa tem um grande quarto de hóspedes!

-Jura? Bem obrigado Riza! Eu poderia usar o telefone?

-Vai ligar para quem?- Perguntou Riza dando a ela um telefone.

-Para o Ed… - Depois que viu o que tinha dito logo quis se corrigir – Quero dizer para o Al! Isso!

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado...

Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! XDDD 


	2. Indescisão

Aki está o capítulo 2! Boa leitura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Al!- disse Ed chegando em casa todo molhado - Não sabe a tempestade que está lá fora!

-Você demorou muito... Onde estava? –Perguntou Al com curiosidade.

-Tinha saído... Com uma garota...

-Quem?

-Depois te falo... Vou tomar banho...

-Certo, vou pedir para prepararem o jantar.

Al e Ed estavam morando em uma enorme pensão. No momento, só eles e os donos moravam lá. Havia anoitecido e a chuva estava cada vez mais intensa. Ed, que acabara de tomar seu banho, sentou-se na mesa onde Al estava o esperando para comer.

-Onde está a Winry?- Perguntou Ed.

-Ela está na casa da tenente Hawkeye.

-Fazendo o quê?

-Por quê se importa Ed?- Perguntou Al deixando Ed vermelho.

-NÃO ME IMPORTO COM NADA A RESPEITO DELA!

-Não é o que parece...

-JÁ DISSE AL! NÃO ME IMPORTO E NUNCA VOU ME IMPORTAR! Perdi a fome! Vou dormir!

-Ed...Não! Espere... Desculpa...

Ed voltou ao quarto e deitou na cama. O que mais o deixava intrigado era que ele se importava sim. E muito. Queria saber se Winry estava bem e o que ela fazia naquele momento. E isso o incomodava.Até demais. E é claro, passou a noite inteira pensando sobre o que sentia pela Winry. Acreditava que Winry era só uma irmã para ele, mas Al, com aquele comentário, tocou o em um ponto, que nem mesmo o próprio Ed sabia que existia.

Na manhã seguinte, a chuva havia passado, e estava um lindo dia. Ed se levantou e foi dar uma volta. Achou que aquilo ia o fazer melhor. Ele caminhava tranqüilamente por uma praça, até que esbarrou em alguém. Esse alguém era nada mais nada menos que Winry Rockbell. Os dois se entreolharam e Ed saiu correndo muito desesperado, mais confuso do que estava antes. Winry, muito curiosa, o seguiu. Edward conseguia correr muito rápido, mas ela não iria desistir de ver o que havia de errado com ele.

Naquele dia, por conseqüência da noite anterior, que tinha dormido muito mal por causa do seu estado triste, ela estava muito cansada e mal conseguia correr.- "Finalmente ele parou de correr..." – pensou. Há uns 10 metros de distância estava ele e parecia feliz em ver uma certa pessoa.

-Mya! Oi... O que está fazendo aqui?

-Olá Ed! Eu estou fazendo comprinhas.E está tudo tão pesado- Ela disse mostrando varias sacolas.

-Ah...

-Você é mesmo muito desligado...Isso foi uma indireta para você me ajudar.

-Ed continuou só piscando e pensando que ela e Winry tinham muito em comum...- CARREGA ESSAS COMPRAS JÁ!-...mas Ed pensava que ainda preferia a Winry, apesar de não admitir para si mesmo.

-Ta -Disse ele.

-Ótimo! Agora vamos até aquela loja ali!- Disse Mya caminhando felizmente pela rua até a loja, enquanto Ed a seguia calado e pensativo.

De longe Winry observava tudo que ocorria entre eles.Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando Mya decidiu finalmente dar uma pausa às compras.

-Pronto Ed! Já comprei o que eu precisava! Vamos almoçar?

-É... Pode ser...

-Certo! Hoje quero comer frutos do mar! Aquele restaurante me parece bom!- Disse ela apontando para um restaurante muito chique.

-Você está louca? Eu não tenho dinheiro para aquilo!

-Ai... deixa de ser mão de vaca! E vamos logo!

-Está bem! Só pare de me encher está bem?

-Em primeiro lugar: Eu não estou te enchendo. Em segundo: Você é um namorado muito bonzinho. E em terceiro: o que está havendo com você hoje?

Ed pareceu nem ouvir a pergunta final. Ele gelou ao ouvir a palavra NAMORADO.

-EU NÃO SOU SEU NAMORADO!

-Desculpe Ed... Só achei que todos os caras gostassem de ser vistos como MEUS namorados...

-Vamos logo antes que eu fique mais irritado!

-Ótimo!

Eles entraram no restaurante e, Winry os seguiu.Ela ainda estava se recuperando do que acabara de ouvir. Por um lado pensava que era ótimo Ed ter negado ser namorado dela, mas por outro lado, para Mya ter pensado que Ed era seu namorado significava que havia tido algo que desse a entender isso. Chegou um homem que parecia ser um dos garçons e disse a ela:

-Você deve ser a nova garçonete!

-Como é que é?

-Venha comigo e vou entregar seu novo uniforme.

Winry achou melhor obedecer, pois qual seria o melhor jeito de espiá-los se não esse? Ela vestiu o uniforme e, debaixo de um enorme chapéu de seda, nem era reconhecida. Ela foi até o homem que parecia ser seu chefe.

-Vá atender aquela mesa.- Disse o homem apontando para a mesa onde estavam Ed e Mya.

-Mas...

-Vá logo se não te demito!

-Está bem...

Ela caminhou até a mesa deles e perguntou:

-Bom dia! O que vão querer?

-Vou querer lagosta.- Afirmou Mya.

-Mas é o prato mais caro daqui! E eu sou alérgico a lagosta!

-Por favor, Ed...- Implorou Mya com cara de choro.

-Está bem!

-Então vai ser lagosta!

-Certo -Disse Winry anotando o pedido -E para beber?-Perguntou quando notou que Ed a olhava fixamente.

-Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

Continua...

E este foi o capítulo 2!

DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	3. Adeus amor

Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo dessa fic nada comentada! u.u

Mas tudo bem... espero q gostem!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ed continuava olhando Winry fixamente e Winry arranjava um jeito de sair da confusão que havia se metido.

-Winry!?

-Ah...Oi Ed...

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Trabalhando...

-Mas você nem mora aqui!

-E daí? Quis ajudar!

-Ajudar em que? Pagar a divida das suas compras?

-Eu só estou querendo ser legal!

-SER LEGAL? QUER ME FAZER UM FAVOR? VAI EMBORA!

-Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Disse Winry realmente desesperada.

-Winry... Você confunde a minha vida! Estando na minha frente agora você me faz refletir sobre coisas que eu não queria nem pensar!

-Mas...- Dessa vez chorando.

-SOME DÁ MINHA FRENTE WINRY!

Winry estava cada vez mais triste e desesperada. Chorava muito e deu uma chavada no Ed:

-EU ESTOU VOLTANDO PARA RIZEMBOOL! E VOCÊ, EDWARD ELRIC, NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE! E SÓ PRA FICAR SABENDO... VOCÊ DIZ COISAS MUITO CRUÉIS PARA QUEM TE AMA!

-O que você quer dizer?

-EU TE AMO EDWARD! SEMPRE TE AMEI!- Berrava ela enquanto não conseguia controlar o choro -MAS AGORA JÁ É TARDE DEMAIS... TARDE DEMAIS PARA SONHAR... COMO EU JÁ DISSE ANTES: ADEUS EDWARD! NÃO OUSE APARECER NA MINHA FRENTE **NUNCA** MAIS!

-Win! Espere eu...

Mas já era tarde demais. Winry já havia ido embora correndo desesperadamente. Ed quis alcança-lá, mas Mya o puxou para que ele não corresse.

-Ed! Tente manter a calma! Sente-se e esqueça ela! Não vale o preço- Disse Mya sorrindo.- Ninguém vai atrapalhar nosso relacionamento.

-Vê se me deixa em paz!- Disse ele um pouco antes de começar a correr.

Ed corria muito. Ele tinha que achar Winry. Naquele momento ele estava mais indeciso que nunca, e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, seguiu seu coração e não sua mente. Ele chegou na pensão.

-Al!

-O que é Ed?

-Onde está a Winry?- Perguntava ele nervoso.

-Ed... ela chegou chorando, subiu, arrumou suas coisas e disse que iria embora.

-Como você deixou ela cometer um erro desses?

-Desculpe Ed...

-Está bem... O que mais ela falou?

-Ela me pediu para eu entregar essa carta para a Tenente Hawkeye e esta para você.- Respondeu Al com duas cartas na mão.

Ed arrancou da mão de Al a primeira que ele viu pela frente. Ela dizia:

"_Ed..._

_Só quero lhe dizer que você me fez sofrer muitas vezes, de preocupação, de amor, de ódio, mas o que você me disse hoje, é imperdoável. Eu te amo Ed. Muito. E apesar de tudo, sempre te amarei. Mas não espere voltar para Rizembool e me ver o esperando de braços abertos. Sinceramente, espero que você nunca mais me veja. Adeus Ed... adeus amor..._

_Winry"_

Aquilo o fez ficar muito comovido. Ele tentou correr para estação de trem ver se ele conseguia alcançar Winry, antes que ela fosse para Rizembool. Al o seguiu todo o trajeto, mas ao chegar lá, já era tarde demais. Tarde demais para falar com ela, e tarde demais para ele lhe dizer "_Adeus Win... Adeus amor"._

-Ed? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Al notando uma lágrima correr pelo rosto do seu irmão.

-Não Al. Nada está bem. EU COMETI O MAIOR ERRO DA MINHA VIDA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, eu já to indo postar o próximo cap!

Respondendo as POUCAS reviews:

**Ghata Granger – **Obrigado por perder seu tempo comentando nessa fic, me deixa MEGA feliz! Sobre os fatos estarem acontecendo rápido, garanto, eh assim mesmo pois como já disse, essa foi minha primeira fic, e depois disso decidi só fazer Royais( com exceção de uma fic ainda não postada aqui q também tem muito Edwin!)... Bom, em todo caso, pretendo escrever mais Edwins agora (com mais noção de escrever fics). Obrigada pela crítica e pela review!!!!

**Mizinha Cristopher – **Miiihhh!! Tinha q ser vc e sua grande paciência pra comentar em todas as minhas fics!!! Brigadaaa!

É isso. E vamos ao próximo cap!


	4. Isso não vai ficar assim!

E vamos ao capítulo 5 !

Boa leitura!

-----------------------------------

-Edward?O que você está fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Riza ao abrir a porta.

-Desculpe interromper o que quer que você esteja fazendo, mas a Winry me pediu para te entregar isso. – Disse Ed muito triste e entregando uma carta.

-Certo. – Ela pegou a carta – O que houve? Quero dizer por que você está assim?- Riza se referia ao estado de Ed.

-Digamos que eu tenha cometido um erro...

-Olhe Ed, eu não sou especialista em dar conselhos nem nada desse tipo...Mas, aprendi com a vida que sempre existe uma segunda chance...

-Não nesse caso...Eu já vou indo. Tchau!

-Tchau! – Ela pensava: "O que será que houve?", e isso ela descobriria ao abrir a carta em suas mãos:

"_Riza,_

_Obrigada por tudo, de verdade. As coisas deram mais errado do que eu imaginava por isso vou voltar para Rizembool. Você me ajudou numa hora muito difícil e por isso, serei eternamente grata._

_Se precisar da minha ajuda pode me procurar._

_Até._

_Winry."_

Era verão por isso, apesar do clima quente, chovia muito. E naquela tarde não havia sido diferente. Ed voltava para casa muito decepcionado. Ele não achou ruim começar a chover, pois assim, ninguém perceberia o que escorria de seus olhos. Ele se lembrava claramente das palavras de Winry: "NÃO OUSE APARECER NA MINHA FRENTE **NUNCA** MAIS!". Como ela ousara dizer aquilo?

-Ed? – Perguntou Alphonse quando avistou seu irmão chegar em casa.

-Ah... Oi al...

-Você vai jantar?

-Hoje não... Estou cansado.

-Está bem...- Al realmente sabia que ele não estava cansado. E se questionou o quanto seu irmão amava Winry. "_Quando éramos crianças, brigamos para ver quem se casaria com a Winry. Hoje, não tem como discutir o que ele sente por ela"._

Ed deitou-se em sua cama. Ele nem precisou esperar muito para cair no sono. Ele teve um pesadelo com a Winry. Ela havia se casado, e no altar berrava algo do tipo: "Está vendo Ed? Você não está aqui do meu porque você é um retardado que não sabe o que quer! Você perdeu! Perdeu!...".

-Al! – Ed entrou no quarto de seu irmão berrando.

-Ai que é Ed? Precisa me acordar assim?

-Desculpe! Mas...É que... Eu acho que devíamos...

-Fala logo!

-Vamos para Rizembool!

-Como é?

-Eu não vou deixar as coisas assim como estão! Eu AMO a Winry! E vou atrás do meu amor!

-E porque você me acordou?- Al perguntou cortando todo o clima e fazendo parar aquelas musiquinhas de fundo.

-Bom... Eu achei que você viria comigo!- Respondeu Ed com expectativa.

-Boa Sorte! Eu não vou te seguir para sempre!

-Mas Al...

-Me mande o convite do casamento ta? E...

-Ta! E o q?

-ME DEIXA DORMIR SEU BAIXINHO APAIXONADO!

-EU NUM SOU BAIXINHO! EU NÃO TENHO O TAMANHO DE UMA MICROBACTÉRIA-PRAGA!

-Eu não disse isso...

Ed deixou o quarto de Al. Tomou banho, fez uma pequena mala, e foi tomar café da manhã, pois afinal, ele não tinha jantado.(Ed? Não jantando? Sei que isso é BEM estranho...).

Ele foi até a estação. Comprou uma passagem, e agora, era só esperar o trem. Ele estava determinado. Não iria voltar para a central sem ter conseguido o que ele queria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

E aí?? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar? Para tudo existe solução! **REVIEWS!!!!**


	5. Desculpe

Oi!  
To de volta e com postagem dupla!! \o/

E esse é o penúltimo capítulo!!

Aproveitem!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havia se passado um certo tempo desde que Ed havia embarcado no trem. Ele estava deitado dormindo em uma cabine. Até que alguém abriu a porta da cabine e gritou:

-ED!

-AAAAAHHH!

-Ed! Desculpe! Eu sinto muito mesmo! Perdoe-me, por favor! Volte a ser meu! – Dizia uma jovem quase chorando...

-Mya? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Procurando por você! Tentando recuperar quem eu amo! Você vai voltar pra mim?

-NÃO! Isso quer dizer... te perdôo mas não posso voltar! Não vou voltar!

-Por que?

-Pelo que aconteceu...

-Você acabou de dizer que tinha me perdoado!

-Não por isso Mya... Por eu ter me apaixonado por alguém que eu não devia...- Mya, a essa altura já estava chorando muito. Ed pensou em não continuar a sua frase.- Não... Sabe de uma coisa? –Mas mesmo assim resolveu continuar.

-Hã?

-Eu devia sim! E há muito mais tempo! Obrigado Mya... Por me fazer refletir sobre meu amor.

-Ed... Eu...

-Vá embora! Não tem mais o que você fazer aqui. Um dia vai achar seu amor como eu achei o meu!

Mya, ao ouvir essas palavras abraçou Ed com muita força.

-Desculpe Ed!

-Já disse que tudo bem!- dizia ele começando a ficar nervoso com a garota que não queria o largar.

-Não! Não por isso! Todo esse tempo eu pensei que você fosse ele! Quem eu REALMENTE amei!

-Tudo bem!Mas você precisa...

-Ele lembrava muito você! Era assim! Bem, mais bem baixinho!

-EU NÃO SOU BAIXINHO! EU NÃO PAREÇO UM MICROMICROPEQUENINISSÍMO BICHINHO!

-Hahahaha! Desculpe Ed... mas eu não disse isso!

-Hunf...

-Você tem razão! Vou descer no próximo ponto.

-Até Ed! – disse ela saindo da cabine dele.

-Adeus PRAGA!

Ele voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes. Deitou e dormiu muito.

-Hua Hua! Aqui estou eu!- Disse ele se espreguiçando na porta da casa das Rockbell.

Ele entrou e deu de cara com a vovó Pinako que pareceu surpresa em vê-lo.

-Ed? O que você está fazendo aqui? Não é por causa do seu automail de novo é?

-Não. Não é isso...Eu só...

-Não veio pela Winry veio?

-Na verdade...

-Caramba você cresceu!

-Ah é? Quantos centímetros?

-Hahaha! Digo interiormente! Porque por fora... Você é o mesmo baixinho de antes.

-QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE BAIXINHO SUA MINIVELHA?

-VOCÊ MESMO SEU BAIXINHO MICROMICRO FILHOTE DE PULGA!

-ORA SUA...

-Vovó? – Winry disse parecendo descer as escadas. Os dois ficaram em completo e constrangedor silêncio.

-Ah Winry querida não é nada... É só que...

-Ed? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Estou pedindo desculpas... Eu TE AMO TAMBÉM WIN!

-Ed... – Disse ela melosamente enquanto se aproximava dele. – Eu...eu...- Ela estava muito cabisbaixa, e nem olhava nos olhos de Ed...- É que eu...nós... Como? COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE APARECER AQUI?- Seu humor mudou repentinamente.Ela bateu nele com sua chave de fenda. Não só bateu uma vez, como várias. Até que ele caiu do degrau de entrada da casa ficando olhado caído para a porta.

-Win... Por favor... Me dá uma chance! Uma chance de provar que eu posso te amar como ninguém te amou ou te amará! É só o que eu te peço! Uma mísera chance de me entregar á essa paixão de corpo e alma!

Ela caminhou lentamente até ele. Foi se aproximando até que o levantou pelo casaco. Ed jurou que levaria mais uma chavada. Ela se aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do dele.Ele, estava de olhos fechados esperando pela dor que viria a seguir. Winry o beijou. Profundamente. Ed, ao perceber o que ela estava fazendo aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.E ali ficaram os dois, por breves segundos. Ela se afastou bruscamente dele o fazendo cair no chão novamente.

-Uma chance... É só o que eu te dou. Você vai me provar do que é capaz de fazer. –Ela disse já de costas para ele.

-S-sim!- Ed engoliu em seco.

-Começando por dormir aqui fora!

-O que??- Dizia ele parecendo voltar ao seu estado normal. - Obedeça minhas ordens... Senão, sua chance já era! – Dizia ela ainda muito, mais muito fria. Nem parecia a Winry que todos conheciam.

-Claro Win mas...

-Ou aceita, ou SOME DA MINHA FRENTE!

-Sim.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí o que acharam? A Winry não é tão má assim eu sei! Mas ela seria tão perfeita se fosse super enérgica... Ela conseguiu calar a boca do Ed coisa que ninguém consegue! huahuahuauahuahu!

Deixem reviews...

Vamos para o próximo capítulo...

Bay.


	6. Tudo por você

Oie!  
Esse é o final! O último capitulo! Espero q gostem! E jah q eh o último gostaria de ganhar comentários extras!  
Outra coisa...eu só vou fazer um epilogo se vcs pedirem...Então, digam se devo fazer ou não...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ultimo capítulo – Tudo por você.**

Havia anoitecido e Ed estava se preparando para dormir do lado de fora. Winry estava muito triste e nem um pouco arrependida. Ela jurou que faria o certo para ela, o certo para o Ed e principalmente para seu coração.

-Winry? Posso entrar?

-Sim, Claro vovó!

-Sabe Win...Eu acho que você e o Edward sempre foram mais que irmãos...

-É...Acho que sim vovó...

-Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas você não é assim querida, você mudou muito...

-Eu sei...

-E o Ed, teve muita coragem de vir até aqui.

-É...

-Acho que você deveria dar uma chance a ele. **Ele te ama.**

-Nisso não consigo acreditar...

-Mais é verdade...Vá dormir que amanhã terá um longo dia. Sei disso.

-Obrigada.

Vovó Pinako saiu do quarto de Winry apagando as luzes. Winry se deitou em sua cama e tentou dormir. Mas algo a impedia. Ela pensava se estava fazendo a coisa certa. De tanto que não conseguiu dormir foi até a janela procurando por Ed. Enquanto ela acompanhava os movimentos do garoto pela janela, viram-se muitas lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto. Ia ser uma longa noite.  
O dia seguinte estava muito claro e bonito. Winry botou uma roupa linda. Logo que foi lavar o rosto percebeu que sua cara estava inchada incluindo seus olhos. Resultado de quem chorou muito durante a noite.Desceu para tomar café.

-Bom dia vó!

-Winry...O que você ganha mentindo para si mesma?

-Como assim?

-Eu percebi que você chorou a noite inteirinha, e sei que foi pelo Ed.

-É...Foi sim!

-Por que não vai dar o café da manhã a ele?

Winry afirmou com a cabeça. Pegou uma fatia de pão e um copo de leite (isso mesmo, leite).

-Ed!

-Hã?- Perguntou ele com cara de quem acabou de acordar.

-Toma logo seu café da manhã...Por que você tem muito o que fazer!

-Isso aí é leite?

-É sim! Tome tudo! Faz parte de seu castigo.

Ao ver que Ed começou a tomar o leite estremecendo a cada golada, Winry começou a chorar de novo. Logo que Ed acabou estendeu o copo para Winry.

-Win? O que houve? Por que está chorando?

-Hum...Nada Ed...- Respondeu ela enxugando as lágrimas.

-E o que devo fazer hoje?

-Primeiro você vai até a cidade comprar as coisas dessa lista. Depois volte para casa, guarde as compras, pegue todos os panfletos que estão em cima da mesa e vá distribuir. Não volte até distribuir TODOS. E caso eu descubra que você jogou no lixo, eu te mato! Depois disso você vai fazer faxina, levar o Den ao veterinário, fazer o jantar, aparar a grama...

-TUDO ISSO?- Perguntou ele boquiaberto.

-Sim. E esqueci de dizer, você vai até o centro comunitário fazer trabalhos noturnos assim que acabar tudo que te mandei.

-Hã? Você está exagerando...

-Não estou não! E outra coisa...Para não se esquecer de nada, aqui está uma lista com tudo que eu citei há pouco tempo.

-Ta! Eu vou fazer tudo isso... Mas saiba, que é só por que eu tenho esperanças que você me ame do jeito que eu a amo.

-Já que eu estou muito boazinha hoje...Vou diminuir a sua lista.  
Ela pegou a lista da mão de Ed e riscou o item: Trabalhos comunitários noturnos. Ela o substitui por: Me levar para jantar.

-Que? Como assim te levar para jantar?

-Vamos ter um encontro e você tem que mostrar que mudou!

-E pra que eu vou fazer o jantar?

-Não quero que a vovó participe do nosso encontro...Ele será só NOSSO!

-Certo Win...

-Eu sempre vou te amar Ed...

-Disse alguma coisa?

-Hã? Não! Nadinha! –Respondeu ela abrindo um sorriso.

-Você está sorrindo? Nossa que milagre!

-É...Na verdade... Disse uma coisa sim...

-Ah é? O Que?- Perguntou ele enquanto via Winry se distanciando.

-EU SEMPRE VOU TE AMAR! SEMPRE! NÃO ME DESAPONTE DO JEITO QUE ME DESAPONTOU!- Após dizer isso ela começou a correr, mas não foi muito longe. Ed a segurou pelo braço a impedindo de correr.

-Eu nunca mais vou te fazer sofrer.- Sussurrou Ed em seu ouvido.- Jamais.- Ele a virou para si.- **Eu te amo!**- E aproximou seu lábio do dela.- Bem mais do que você pode imaginar!

Foi então que eles se beijaram. Mas não foi como da outra vez. Este beijo foi quente e profundo. Dizia como eles se amavam. Como eles se amaram em todos esses anos. E naquele profundo beijo, pôde ser visto que o amor deles, jamais iria acabar. Nem em um milhão de anos. 

Fim.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabouuu!!

Gostaram??

Brigada por terem lido... E pelas reviews...

Até!! \o/

P.S: Tenho outras fics de Fma... Leiam!! Pleasee!


End file.
